A new start
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: Peter loved going to the Avengers compound but today is different. After such a stressful week Peter breaks down to Happy and tells him what's going on resulting in Tony wanting to help! But when May suddenly dies what is our young hero going to do?


Peter held his backpack close to him as Happy drove them to the compound. Sniffling Peter tried not to cry as he let all of the stress that he experienced today wash over him.

Happy looked back at the kid with a worried expression before he went back to driving. The kid was way too quiet. "Hey kid? You wanna sit up here, so your not alone back there?" Happy asks softly.

Peter nods slightly as the car pulls over and into a gas station. "Ok you come up here and I'll go get some gas ok?" Happy says as they get out of the car.

"If you want gas then eat some beans." Peter says softly making the man laugh softly.

A minute later Happy and Peter were driving down the road again as the teen silently ate the Oreos that Happy bought him. Happy smiled slightly when he saw Peter perk up when they passed a farm with cow's near the fences. His smile widened when he heard the quiet 'moo' that came from the boy.

Pulling into the compound parking garage Happy hoped that for the sake of the kid that Steve and Tony weren't fighting again. Ever since Germany and Peter convinced the Captain that what they were doing was wrong, that they could've gotten help, that the war was not Tony's yet Steve's fault for not communicating and damaging soooooo much stuff the two had been fighting about getting back together. Steve wanted to but Tony didn't.

Getting out of the car Happy opened the door startling the kid from the little marble toy he had been playing with. "Th-Thank you." Peter says softly as he climbed out of the car.

The boy walked towards the elevator before Happy called to him. "You know you can tell me anything right kid? If you need to vent I'm right here." He says as he walks closer to the boy.

Peter gripped his bag tight before practically tackling Happy, sobbing his heart out. "I-I'm s-scared!" He cries out as the man gently holds the boy. "W-We're being evicted for our apartment, I keep having nightmares, the bullying is getting worse, my pills price went up, Aunt May is so stressed I saw her cry! I'm s-scared Happy!"

The man looked down at the boy before gently stroking his hair. Gently shushing the boy he wiped the tears away before he just held the teen for nearly twenty minutes as he cried.

* * *

Tony growled as he tried to ignore Steve and Bucky, who were following him like lost puppies. Ever since the war Tony wanted nothing to do with Rogers. That's hard to do since they were dating since Loki's attack and now that they live together again. "Tony how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I just wanted to protect him. He's my friend an-" Steve says before he gets hit with a bible.

"Shut the fuck up Steve. Just...just shut up. You betrayed me, hurt people, turn half the team against me and left me alone. I've already told you I'm never forgiving you you piece of shi-Peter! Hey buddy! How long have you been standing there?" Tony asked the teen that had appeared out of no where.

Tony's smile faded when he saw the tear stains on Peter's face and the blood shot eyes. "What happened kid? Did somebody hurt you at school?" Tony growled at the thought of Peter getting the shit beat out of him by a bunch of punk high schoolers.

"No. I'm fine Mr. Stark. I'm...I'm gonna go to my room." The boy says softly as he drags his bag towards the stairs, eyes staring down at his feet. "Oh. Mr. Stark? I know you hate Mr. Bucky for killing your parents but think of it in another way. Hawkeye must have killed people when he was under Mr. Loki's control right? Do you hold that against him? Or do you only treat Mr. Bucky the way you do because he took your love away, leaving you with a stupid, idiotic, useless kid who calls himself Spider- _ **MAN**_ when he hasn't even hit puberty and because he killed a man you hated and a woman who never reprimanded your father for doing what he did?"

Peter climbed the rest of the stairs and past a shocked looking T'Challa. Speechless, Tony sat down in complete shock. "What. The fondue just happened?" Tony says as he holds his head in his hand.

Looking up at where Steve and Bucky were standing he sighed. "Why does he always have to be right? First about Vulture and now about them?" He whispers as he looks away. "Fondue me."

Standing up he stood in front of Steve and sighed. "We...can try again. But I'm not apologising for what I said. You deserved that. We start from the beginning. No fu-fonduing, no kissing until after the fourth date, no judging me on bringing Peter over and no touching besides hand holding." He says as he then looks at Bucky. "That goes for you too."

Bucky blushed slightly and nodded as Steve went to kiss Tony but had a cross slapping him in the face. "Where are you getting these things?" Steve asks as he rubs his cheek.

"Anyone seen my cross and bible?" Clint asks as he walks in wearing a nun dress.

"What the fondue?" Bucky whispers in shock.

"Clint! Hurry your ash up!" Natasha yelled down at the man before laughing slightly. "What are you wearing? I said Ghostbusters costumes not Nun!"

"Whoops! Good thing I had both!" Clint says before taking the dress off to reveal a Ghostbusters costume underneath. "You seen my proton pack?"

"I have it." Banner says as he holds up a black inflated proton pack.

"Thank ya Dr. Spangler!" Clint says as he rushes up the stairs to get his pack and puts it on. "Alright we have some sadness to bust!"

T'Challa chuckles before grabbing a white towel from a closet and followed the little group with it over his head.

" _ **WHAT THE ACTUAL FONDUE IS HAPPENING?!**_ " Steve, Bucky and Tony yell in confusion.

* * *

Peter bit his pillow as he sobbed softly. Sniffling Peter sobbed as the Ghostbusters theme sounded through the room before Black Widow, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner and T'Challa rush in.

Peter couldn't help the giggle that escaped when T'Challa ran into the opposite wall. "I did not time that right." The toweled man says as he stands.

Peter smiles slightly as Banner gently wiped his face. "Friday told me that you were upset. What's wrong kiddo?" Banner asks gently as Clint runs away from the king of Wakanda with a scream of fear as the man chased him, claiming to be a ghost with big claws.

Peter sobbed and sniffled as Natasha sat next to Peter. "We're being evicted." Peter says softly.

Bruce and Natasha look up at each other before gently petting Peter's hair. "Why? Were you behind on rent? You could've asked Tony for the help you know kiddo." Bruce says softly.

"We were behind on five dollars. Five dollars and they said that we had to move out by the end of the month!" Peter says softly as more tears fell down his face.

Bruce felt his anger raise as he heard they were being evicted over five dollars. "W-We went to get my medicine a-and they said our insurance expired s-so we had to pay for it out of pocket! It was 197 dollars!" Peter sobs out.

"What? I thought the hospital gave your aunt insurance." Natasha says softly.

"Sh-She was fired!" Peter sobbed out again. "She was let go because she wouldn't sleep with her boss!"

Natasha grits her teeth in anger but kisses Peter's forehead. Laying down Natasha and Banner gently hold the teen as they softly sang Hallelujah to the boy. In little under a minute the boy was fast asleep in Natasha's arms. Banner stood and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Nat whispers as she held the teens head close to her heart.

"I'm going to go talk to Tony then go kill Peter's landlord and May's boss." Banner says before walking out.

"Be safe." Nat says softly as she gently play's with the boys curly hair.

Kissing the boys forehead Nat covered them with the orange comforter before Clint and T'Challa drag their feet as they walk in. Clint gets behind Peter and wraps his arm around him and Nat as Panther yawns and lays his head down and the end of the bed and falls asleep. Waking up slightly Peter see's the king's exposed feet.

Carefully taking his shirt off he uses it to cover the kings feet and nods once. "No cold feet." He whispers before falling asleep again.

* * *

Tony had a shocked look on his face as he stared down at his cell phone. Happy had texted him what Peter had told him. "Oh god. First the kid get's bit by a radioactive spider, fights criminals 6 hours everyday, nearly dies by drowning, gets attacked by the Vulture and now all of this happens. Hey Friday! Call Pepper for me will ya?" Tony shouts as Banner rushes in.

"Tony! You need to stop me from killing two people!" Bruce growls.

"I was going to come to you to say the same thing." Tony says before a tired voice comes over the speakers.

"Hello?" Pepper asks softly.

"Pepper I need your help. I need to sue two people. One is Peter's landlord and the other is his Aunt's boss. One is a unlawful eviction and the other is a unlawful job termination." Tony says as he rubs the back of Banner's neck.

The good Doctor practically melted into the touch. Tony alway knew how to calm him. "Wait. Tony what's going on? Is the kid ok? Please tell me he's ok." Pepper says as rustling could be heard.

"I'm not sure Pep. I hope so." Tony says as he holds Banner close.

"I'll be right there after the courthouse, picking up some sweets and the test results. Kids like sweets when their upset right?"

"I think so. I know Pete likes the stuff from Molly's. Tell them it's for Peter and they'll set you up."

"Alright, be there in thirty."

* * *

"Tony! A little help please?"

Steve turned and quickly helped the red head from dropping a few boxes and bags. "Whew! Thanks...Steve? Oh great. If your here for your stuff it's in a crate downstairs." Pepper says before walking over to a counter top bar.

"No, no. I'm back as an Avenger. Tony is giving me a second chance and I was pardoned." Steve says smiling as Bucky peeks into a bag.

"What's a Star Wars?" Bucky asks as he puts the bag down.

"It's a movie Peter likes. Where is he anyway?" Pepper asks softly, noticing Banner asleep at the bar.

"He's upstairs most likely being spooned by Natasha, Clint and T'Challa." Bruce says smiling as he rubs his eyes. "Hey I smell City Cakes cookies!"

"You hold on Mister falls-asleep-at-the-bar." Pepper chuckles as Peter slides down the rail of the stairs. "Kid! No sliding down the rails! You could fall and hurt yourself!"

"Yes Ms. Potts. Sorry Ms. Potts." Peter says with a yawn.

Pepper couldn't stay mad at the kid...that is until she saw the large bandaid on Peter's tummy, not seeing the multiple bruises on the boy's upper body. "Peter Benjamin Parker! What did you do?" Pepper asks in a angry voice.

"Huh? Oh. This? Aunt May said I had a stress boil that I popped too early so now I have to put ointment and big bandaids on it." Peter says smiling sleepily.

"Oh thank god. I thought I had to hit somebody with my high heel." Pepper says smiling. "Does it hurt sweetie?"

"Just a little but at least it's not too infected. Just bad enough for ointment." He says says softly before Pepper gives him a few bags. "Huh?"

"I got you some things to make you happy. I know when I get things I like when I'm upset I feel better." Pepper says as she gives a few folders to Tony. "Here Tony. I thought you'd want to be the one too serve those jerks."

Tony smirks and grabs Banner's (who had a cookie in his mouth) arm as he went to the elevator. "Come on Banner! Let's go screw these guys over." He says as the elevator doors opened.

"What's going on?" Peter asks softly.

"We're sueing the landlord and the doctor who fired your aunt." Pepper says as she pulls some of the treats out of the box, placing them on paper plates.

"Y-You are? Why?" Peter asks softly as a piece of cake is placed in front of him along with a few doughnuts and a cupcake.

"Because what they are doing is wrong. They shouldn't just evict you over five dollars or fire your aunt because she wouldn't have sex with her boss. Now eat your cake and open your gifts." Pepper says smiling softly at the boy.

Peter felt tears prick at his eyes as he takes a bite of his cake, his stomach growling, until a yellow ring forms behind Peter. Turning around Peter barely has a chance to drop to his feet when his Uncle-in-law suddenly grabbed his arm. "Peter! You need to come with me right now. It's May. She's had a heart attack!" Strange says before pulling Peter through a portal with him.

Quickly racing through T'Challa followed them through it.

* * *

Peter sat next to his Aunts bed with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe this. His Aunt had a heart attack at the park. The same park he was supposed to meet her at nearly two hours ago.

A soft groan made him look up at his Aunt to see her eyes were half way lidded and a soft smile on her face. "Hey baby. Are you ok?" May whispers in a hoarse voice.

"Me? You're the one who just had a heart attack! Are you ok? How do you feel? Do you need me to get the doctor?" Peter asks before standing.

May gently grips his hand and pulls him back. "Peter? Peter come here." She whispers before the teen climbs into the bed with his aunt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Peter repeats as he snuggles close to her.

"Baby it's not your fault. Petey? I-I don't have much time. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I won't be at your graduation." May says softly.

"I love you too! Please! Please don't go! I don't want you to go! Please! Please Aunt May! Please! I love you mama!" Peter cries out.

May's dying heart soars in happiness when she hears Peter call her Mama. She had tried so hard to be the best sergeant mother for her little nephew and hearing him call her mama made her heart soar.

The door slowly opened and Strange walked a Red headed man in with Tony Stark behind him. A few minutes later Peter was crying into his uncles chest as his Aunt was being taken away.

Tony looked at the boy - his boy - feeling Bruce's eyes on him from the doorway. "It's ok Petey. May is with Ben and your parents now." The red head says softly.

"B-But I want her here! I want my Auntie back!" Peter sobs into The red heads chest.

Strange kisses the back of Peter's head before kindly asking Tony to leave. This was a family matter after all. Tony was considering giving them the DNA test that he had done three days ago. He was just doing it for fun to see if anybody is related to anyone. Turned out he and Banner were 1st cousins and that Black Widow and Wanda were 2nd cousins.

But the biggest shock was that he was Peter's father. He couldn't help but look deeper into Peter's childhood. Apparently his "parents" were S.H.I.E.L.D agents that died on a mission and not a plane crash as was told to the boy. The two couldn't conceive so Richard Parker allowed his wife to conceive with another man. Apparently he had had a fling with Mary Jane which resulted in her getting pregnant and 8 months later, Peter.

Peter had been born early by a month due to his umbilical cord being wrapped around his neck. Standing he joined Bruce in the hallway where they whisper-fought about telling Peter. The red head turned his attention to the door and gently kissed Peter's forehead. No way were the Avengers taking his baby nephew from him.

"Matt? What should we do?" Strange whispers to his husband.

"We're going to take Peter home with us, make him dinner and he can sleep with us tonight." Matt says softly.

Strange smiled as he kissed his husband's forehead. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Two days passed and Peter was being apologized to by the Landlord, his Aunts boss who was wearing handcuffs and had a police escort, his Academic Decathlon team, old co-workers, his friends, a man in a baseball cap and hoodie, people from the neighborhood and many mutants know as the X-Men, The Fantastic Four and Daredevil's team as he sat next to his Aunt's urn.

Looking at it he sniffles and rubs his eyes causing Ned, MJ and even Flash to rush over to him. Flash was pushed away by Ned though, in fear the if Peter saw Flash then it would be a lot worse, before he turned and hugged Peter as tight as he could. MJ gently smoothed down the boy's hair as Ned held Peter close.

A hour passed and everybody was allowed to move forward and say something to the urn. Once it was Peter's turn he sat in front of the urn with glassy eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't do more mammina. I love you and I'm so sorry. I should've taken more responsibility's and tried to get a job. I'm sorry I was always such a pain in the butt. I hope you watch over me with mamma, papà, zio, nonna and nonno." Peter whispers to the urn but Wolverine, the man in the cap, Matt and the two spies heard the boy loud and clear making tears well in their eyes.

Peter kissed the top of the urn as if it was the top of somebody's head before holding it close to his heart. Strange walked over to the boy when he saw that Peter had begun to rock in place. For Peter that was a warning sign that he was going to have a panic attack or as he had heard a bastard of a parent explain about their autistic child say once, his Autism was about to show.

Before he got there though the man in the hoodie was offering Peter a cup of warm tea from the back of the room. Peter slowly took the tea and sipped it. The man gently took the urn away and pulled the sniffling boy into his arms. "Hey Logan, grab my bag would ya? Got something for the kid in there." The man says before he get's tossed a Hello Kitty backpack.

The man pulls out a plastic gun filled with marshmallows before putting it down then pulls out a hand made doll that looked like May. Peter reached out a shaky hand to the doll before he pulls it close to his chest. "Mammina." Peter whispers as he holds the doll close.

Peter snuggled close to the man as sleep started to take his mind over when the man gently patted his hip. He hadn't slept since the day May died. He had stayed up for two nights checking to see if his Uncles were breathing. The man holding him gently gave him to Strange who gently held the now sleeping boy.

"Thank you. He hasn't slept a wink since..." Strange says softly before Ned and MJ walk over to make sure their friend was ok.

"No problem. I was the same way a year ago." The man says before gently smoothing down Peter's hair. "Promise me you make this kid as much comfort food he wants? He's just about lost everyone he loves so he needs as much love and care from the people here sooooo keep Eugene "Flash" Thompson away from him. Ok? Ok. I gotta go. I have to get to my apartment before night fall. Muggers and all."

With that the man left as Thor stepped close to Strange. He wasn't in his normal Midgaurdian attire but in a black suit with his golden hair in a pony tail. "My deepest apologies for your loss." Thor says softly before gently petting the boy's hair.

"Thank you Thor." Strange says softly.

Peter held his doll close as he slept in his Uncles arms. A few minutes later and everybody was eating Lunch, that Peter had made for everyone. Peter yawned as he slowly woke up. "Mr. Logan?" Peter whispers as he rubs his eyes.

"Hey little punk. You hungry?" Logan asks softly as he readjusts his hold on the boy.

"No." Peter whispers as his stomach growls causing him to growl back at it. "Captain America."

Logan chuckles and gets some potatoes onto his spoon before moving it up the kids mouth who hid his mouth behind the doll. "Feed her first." He jokes.

Logan shrugs and touches it to the dolls face before Peter inspects the face to make sure no food got on it only to get a spoon forced into his mouth. He was forced to eat it and quickly got up trying to run to his Uncle Matt but nearly runs into Flash. "S-Sorry Flash." He says before running around him to hide under the table.

"Peter? What are you doing kiddo?" Matt asks before Logan walks over with a plate of food.

"Kid. You have to eat sometime. You can't afford to loose anymore weight." Logan says as he crouches down to look at the boy hugging Stranges' leg under the table. "If you don't come out here in five seconds to eat your food then I tell everyone to chase you down and spoon feed you."

Standing Logan taps his foot as he counts. "Five." Nope. "Four." Nope. "Three." Slight movement. "Two." A small pale hand. "One." No more movement.

Reaching under and pulling the teen from under the table. "Hey! He hasn't eaten in two days so can everybody help feed him?" Logan says making Peter blush as he was held by his suspenders.

Ned, MJ, Wanda, Pietro, Kurt, Banner, Bucky, Vision and Tony stood making Peter struggle as they walked over with some of the member's of his Decathlon team. Logan put the teen down with a chuckle. He yelled as he was chased down by them.

Five minutes later MJ was feeding him Mac and cheese as Wanda held him in his chair with her powers. For some reason he felt happy about being fed like a baby. He might have to do some research tonight.

Once it was Tony's turn to feed him Peter couldn't stop the blush when he raised a piece of Chicken to his mouth. Opening up he eats silently until Kurt tries to push some cake into his mouth. "Have some cake Petey!" Kurt says with a big smile on his face.

Peter chuckled as Tony and Kurt fought over when it was time for cake. Bucky chuckles softly before sitting down and feeding Peter some egg salad. "I'm sorry for your loss Peter. I want you too know we will all be here for you alright? Now and forever." Bucky says softly.

Peter felt tears well in his eyes as he was fed by Bucky. A few minutes later and Peter was sleeping on Matt's lap with a full tummy and soft hiccups escaping his slightly parted lips occasionally with the doll and the ashes in his lap. Tony smiled softly when he played with a lock of the boy's hair. "I used to have hair just like this." Tony says softly as he moved foreward to kiss the back of Peter's head.

"Don't touch my nephew Avenger." Matt growls as he moves closer to Strange.

Frowning Tony gently touches Peter's shoulder right when the boy hiccups. Strange shot up and pushed Tony down through a portal. Grunting he cracks his knuckles before picking up his husband and nephew. "We're going home. I'll leave Stark falling for a few hours." He says before carrying the two to a portal back to his home.

"Hey! Bring Stark back Strange!" Logan growls out. "You know his heart isn't the best! The last thing Peter needs is somebody else dropping dead from a heart attack."

Strange rolls his eyes but considers it. "Fine." He says before letting Stark drop the the ground with the chair on top of him.

"What. The. Hell **STRANGE**?!" Stark growled. "I have every right to be able to hold or touch Peter! He's my son!"

Banner tried to stop Tony but made it to the man and slapped a hand over his mouth at the last syllable of 'Son'. Stark went wide eyed before covering Banner's hand with his.

Strange looked at him in shock as did everybody else in the funeral home. "Wait. Peter's your son?" MJ says as she points at Stark then looks between her friend and Stark. "I knew there was someone that he reminded me of! Ned! You owe me ten bucks!"

"Dang it!" Ned says before handing the girl the money.

Pulling out her phone MJ put the money into her pants pocket. Typing for a moment she pulls up a picture of a young Tony Stark from when he was at MIT. "Check it. Same hair, small little nose, same baby face, same eyes, same smile! He's like a carbon copy if his hair and his eyes were a bit darker." MJ says as she held the picture up to Peter's face.

Peter whined softly and opened his eyes a bit to see the urn and started crying again. MJ tried to wipe the tears away but ended up putting her thumb into Peter's mouth. He instantly calmed and fell back to sleep.

Sighing softly she ruffles Peter's hair and nodded towards Stark. "If you're his dad then where were you? I never saw you at any parent-teacher meetings or at any meetings May had with the Principal about Flash bullying Petey boy." MJ says as she goes to move closer but doesn't want Peter waking up and crying again. She hates that sound so much it breaks her heart when she sees the tears in the boys eyes. No excuse me - _her_ boys eyes. She decided when they became friends that she would protect her cinnamon rolls or as everybody else calls them; Ned and Peter.

Stark sighed softly as he held up a piece of paper. "Banner and I got bored one night and we decided to see if we anyone was related to another when we thought Wanda and Nat looked like sisters so we got pieces of their hair for a DNA test. Turns out they're 2nd cousins. We did tests on ourselves and found we're cousins on my mother's side. This is the test I did on myself and Peter when I noticed the same things you did. I thought he would be a cousin as well but turned out he's my son." Tony says softly.

"So you thought it was a good idea to hide it? Peter's been a mess since her death. He thinks that the only family he has is a Doctor-turned-sorcerer and a Lawyer that live too far away from the place he has lived in since he was four! He won't be able to go to Midtown, he won't be able to see his friends all because you weren't there!" MJ growls but jumps when Stark lunges for her.

" **DON'T YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE THERE?!** " Tony yelled causing Wolverine, Matt and Clint to wince from the new ringing in their ears. Bruce and Fury held the angered man back with some trouble. "When I found out I didn't eat! I didn't sleep! I just laid there thinking about how everything I missed! I missed my son's first steps, his first words, his first birthday, his first day of school, his first loose tooth, teaching him to ride a bike! I missed everything! EVERYTHING! I thought about holding him as a little newborn, as he told me about an imaginary monster in his closet or under his bed, as I bandaged a scraped knee!"

By this time Stark lost all fight and fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. "I missed everything and I can never have those moments with him." Tony sobbed out.

MJ suddenly felt extremely guilty until Peter climbed out of his Uncles hold. She carefully took the urn and doll before watching Peter hug Stark with tears in his eyes. "Don't cry. Don't cry. S'ok Mr. St-dad. S'ok dad." Peter whispers as he hugs Tony.

Bruce and Fury let the billionaire go to clutch onto his son. "I'm sorry Peter. I'm so sorry. I wish I knew earlier." Tony says as he held his son close to him.

Peter nuzzles his face against his fathers, with a suppressed giggle at the feeling of the ticklish tingle on his face from the beard. They sat there until they both finally fell under the spell of sleep once more making some of the people present chuckle and the other half to coo at the sight of the Starks in a jumbled heap, a soft snore and a slightly louder snore coming from them.

* * *

Peter yawned as he woke up, immediately recognising the faint blue glow behind a black button up dress shirt. Looking up at Mr. St-...no. Looking up at his dad he nudges under the man's chin with his head giggled at the tickle feeling of the beard.

"You're awake." Strange says as he walks into the room.

Peter tried to sit up but was pulled back down and pulled closer to the older Stark. Giggling softly he suddenly catches the whiff of ham and sausage pizza and fresh doughnuts making his mouth water.

Shaking Tony awake he sits up reaching for a doughnut. Tony sat up and yawned before looking down and quickly putting a pillow on his lap with a blush. Strange glares at Tony before he gives Peter a plate with little fishes on the rim with a piece of pizza, carrot sticks, celery and ranch on it.

"Fish." Peter says softly as he eats one of the carrot sticks.

Watching his boy eat Tony smiled before climbing off the bed and heads to the restroom. Once he's gone Peter breaks down. "I-I'm Mr. Starks' son? H-How is this possible?! D-Did mom ch-cheat on dad?! Was I a-adopted? Is un-uncle Matt my real uncle?" Peter whimpers out.

Strange sat next to his nephew and kissed the top of his head. "Oh sugar cube don't cry. Yes Matt is your real Uncle, your mother did cheat on your father but only to have you. Your father was sterile and they really wanted a baby. They chose Tony to have you." Strange says softly as he rubs the teens side.

Picking up a piece of plastic off of the bedside table Strange held it and smiled as it turned into a red and yellow pacifier. Gently slipping it into the boy's mouth he pats the boys side as he slowly stopped crying.

Humming a soft tune he kisses the boys head. "I love you Peter. I know now isn't time to ask you this but do you want to stay with Tony or do you want to stay with me and Matty?" Strange asks softly.

Peter suckled on the pacifier as he thought. Gripping onto his uncles dress shirt he squeezes the shirt a few times the bedroom door opened and Tony walked in with Bucky holding his arm. "I let you help me once and now your clingy." Tony growls as he walks in.

Strange frowned before he felt Peter slide off of the bed and over to Tony, hugging him. Stranges' heart broke slightly at the sight until Peter tugged Tony and Bucky over to him. "Both?" Strange asks softly.

Peter nods before being pulled into Stranges lap and tickled him. Peter laughed as his sides were tickled.

A few minutes later Peter was poking at his coffee ice cream as he held Banner's hand as the adults in the other room talked. Looking up at the man he watches him eat his own ice cream before moving up to kiss the man's cheek. Banner was shocked when he felt the teens lips press against his cheek. Looking down at the teen he blinks in confusion, feeling Hulk's confusion as well.

"Why did you kiss me?" Banner asks softly.

"Because you're sad. I can tell. Your sad because you turn into the Hulk and that's all people know about you. But that's not true. My school teaches us about you. Your picture is up with the greatest scientists ever! Your the reason why I wanted to be a scientist!" Peter says smiling before using his strength to pull Bruce down for a big hug.

Bruce felt tears well in his eyes as he slowly wrapped his shaking arms around Peter. "You're not a monster. You're not a freak. You're a hero!" Peter says as he kisses the side of Bruce's head in a comforting manner. "You're my hero Mr. Banner."

Bruce picked the skinny teen up and pulled him onto his lap as he softly sobbed into Peter's shoulder. The teen rubbed his friend's back as he whispered sweet things to the man, feeling the sadness ebb away. He smiled softly when he felt Banner kiss his cheek and nuzzled the side of his head.

Peter smiled gently at the man when he felt him sag and little waves of happiness and calm coming from the man. "Shhhhh. Sleep Mr. Banner. I got you and I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise as long as I'm here I will fight to protect you." He says softly.

The last bits of sadness rolls off of Banner before calm envelops the man. "There you go. Sleep tight Mr. Banner." Peter whispers softly as he gently massages the part of the neck that keeps Bruce, Bruce.

"I love you Uncle Bruce."


End file.
